Mystery Girl of Ouran High
by Pikaroo
Summary: She's so famous among Japan yet the Ouran boys don't know about her. Even Kyoya Ootori who always knows everything about anyone. She's the perfect girl, fit for anyone. When one of the boys fell for her, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

Here I am, painting furniture with my brother. Boss was hanging some curtains, Kyoya was supervising the deliveries, Haruhi-chan was making tea, and Honey-senpai was sleeping on the couch with little Usa-chan in his hands. We usually have the work done for us but Haruhi forced us into doing it ourselves.

"This is so tiring!" Tamaki yelled out, causing Haruhi-chan to glare at him. He shivered and went to his corner. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and Tamaki ran to him.

"Mommy, little Haruhi dislikes me!" I rolled my eyes at our 'king'. I believe the shadow lord, Kyoya, told us that his cluelessness can sometimes be his strength but seriously, he's too dense for his own sake.

"You could at least try," Haruhi said and Honey-senpai woke up. He rubbed his eyes and said "Is it time for cake yet?" Haruhi stopped for a while and handed him some strawberry cake, smiling.

I wonder how long it's been. It hasn't been as cheery lately. And Haruhi got used to me and Kaoru and surprisingly, we were running out of ideas.

We were doing last minute touch-ups and once we were done, we got changed into our costumes. Sixteenth century clothes…I don't even know where boss gets his ideas. Though I bet the shadow king, Kyoya, manipulated him or something.

A few hours of tiresome work later, we left for home.

"Hey Kaoru," I started and he looked up in confusion. "Yeah?"

"Got any fun ideas to do tomorrow?" I asked but he shook his head. I sighed and got off the limo as we stopped in front of the house. We headed for bed.

We woke up and got ready for school. Once we got there, we headed straight to the club room. Everything was set.

"I sure hope this all goes as planned," Haruhi said.

"You have to admit, Haru-chan," Honey started. "This is quite impressive." We all nodded as Haruhi smiled. After hours of lessons and boring lectures, it was finally club time. We got dressed up in our princely outfits and went to our places. The door opened as the first guests came in.

"Welcome," we all said as more guests came in. Soon, Haruhi was serving tea, Honey and Mori were chatting with some girls, Tamaki was doing his princely act, Kyoya was calculating our expenses, and me and Kaoru were doing our twincest act.

Then the weirdest thing happened. The doors burst open as two girls were bringing in another girl who had her hands tied with a thick rope of twine and her mouth bound with a piece of cloth.

"W-what is going on here?" Tamaki said, dumb-founded. The girl looked up and every one of the hosts stiffened…she was just absolutely beautiful…

She had beautiful black eyes and medium length straight black hair. She was also wearing rectangular shaped glasses which made the colour of her eyes pop. Then the ground shook as a weird and creepy laugh filled the air. The sound of a powerful engine started as a sphere shaped platform rose up from the floor. We knew what was coming.

"Hello there, old friend!" Renge yelled immediately and jumped off the platform before it completely rose. She ran to the tied girl, who was now glaring at her.

Then Mori suddenly picked the girl up, bridal style, and placed her on one of the empty sofas. He removed the cloth that was silencing the girl but left the rope on. This didn't really work since she broke it without hardship…which is saying something since it was made out of twine. Then Renge and the two other girls looked nervous.

"K-Kyoya…who is she?" Tamaki asked as Shadow King checked his laptop only to look frustrated...

"I-I don't…know…" he said which shocked us all. The girl was wearing the Ouran uniform which means she's a student here…and Kyoya knows every student enrolled to this school!

Apparently except for this girl…

"You have some explaining to do, Renge," the girl said. Renge looked frightened. She was sweating and looked a bit shaky which isn't like her at all.

"S-sorry about that…" Renge said with a shaky voice. The girl looked at us hosts, looking each one of us in the eyes. Then she looked at Kyoya.

"No wonder you don't know me. But I'm sure your father knows me quite well, Mr. Otori," she said.

"And you, Tamaki-san," she started as Tamaki looked shocked. "It's an honour to finally meet the son of the Superintendent."

"Do you know me?" Honey asked, looking excited. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Honey-kun and Mori-kun, I believe your family also knows me well," she said. They looked confused so I guess they don't really know who she is either. Then she looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi Fujioka. I don't think your father knows me but it's nice to meet you," she said. Then she looked at us next.

"Hitachiin brothers…" she said then looked at each of us. "Your mother knows me but I doubt she has talked about me and my family to you." My brows rose in confusion and so did Kaoru's.

"Isn't that unfair?" Kyoya said, acting calm and collected as usual, but I bet he's frustrated inside. "You know so much about us and we don't even know your name." We all nodded as the girl sighed. She walked to a couch near the window and stared at the sky. I wonder what she's thinking. Renge cleared her throat and started saying stuff.

"I can't believe you don't know her!" she yelled suddenly which is quite out of character for her but, oh well, that's Renge for you.

"Her family is the richest of the rich. Her father practically runs the operations of the Ootori Company. He is also close friends with the Superintendent especially since she's a scholar here. She was proclaimed Japan's ultimate secret weapon, much stronger than Honey-kun and Mori-kun. Her mom owns more than half of the manufacturing companies for products that is often used by food industries and fashion industries. She helps most of the fashion industries here in Japan, that includes the twins' family company," Renge started.

I can't believe their name is pretty well-known in Japan and yet we don't know her. I'm shocked how Kyoya can't get a clue!

"She's a straight A student, most trusted by all the school staff. She's practically the biggest heartthrob among both boys AND girls! Why don't you even know who she is?" she yelled and we sighed.

So this chic is a star to both boys and girls? That's just hard-core.

"Her name is Yume Akahana, in case you don't know. Which I'm pretty sure you don't," she said once again. I looked at the girl named Yume. She hasn't moved since she sat there. She remained staring out the window.

"Exactly how do you know her, Renge-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Well, my parents are pretty close with hers so she usually stayed at my house and vice versa." Our eyes went wide. Yume actually handled this otaku? Or maybe she's an otaku herself…maybe an even bigger otaku than Renge! SHIMATA!

"By the way, I am not a fan of those simulation games Renge is in love with, if that's the reason your eyes are falling out of their sockets," Yume said, turning her head to look at us.

"I don't get it. If you and your family is very well-known, how come I don't know you or the fact that your parents work with ours?" Kyoya asked, probably agitated inside. Kaoru and I nodded.

"It's called keeping a low profile," she said seriously. The girls from the other tables swooned and flooded around Yume whose eyes went wide. "Here we go again," Renge said, sweat dropping.

"You know Hikaru, she's in your first period Literature," Renge said and my eyes went wide. I never saw her there! I looked at Kaoru for support but he just shrugged, telling me he ever saw her before either. "How about you, Haruhi?" he asked Haruhi. She shook her head and sighed.

"Ladies, it's time for the club to close," Kyoya announced to our customers. "Shimata! I have something important to do!" Renge yelled and hoped onto her platform. "Ja-ne, minna!" she waved at us as she descended into the floor…weird.

I looked at Yume and saw her looking annoyed. She sighed and calmly left the room. We cleaned up and left for home.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What do you think of Yume?" I shrugged. "All I know is that she's so mysterious that even Kyoya doesn't know who she is. That's a different level on keeping a low profile. I mean, if her family business and reputation is that big, how the hell doesn't Kyoya know who she is?" I asked and my twin brother giggled.

The limo halted in front of the door and we got down. I sighed and started going to my room with Kaoru at my side. I took a bath and changed into my pyjamas.

"Good night, Hikaru," Kaoru said as we laid down in bed side by side. "Good night, Kaoru."


	2. Chapter 2

Yume's POV

"Yume-san, could you take this to the Superintendent later?" sensei said, handing me some folders with some files in it. I smiled and nodded and continued walking down the hall. It's like this every day. I step through the front doors of the school and my fellow students gather around me. Teachers ask favours, student council members ask favours, school staff ask favours.

I do this every day just to please people. It's not like I hate doing good things, I love doing them. I don't have any problem with it. The favours they ask may be big but it's not too much for me to handle.

I walked to the Superintendent's office and knocked on the door. "It's Akahana Yume," I said and waited for a while. "Ah, please come in!" I heard the Superintendent say. I opened the door and saw two people there: the Superintendent and his son, Tamaki Suoh.

"Ohayo," I said respectfully to the both of them. They both nodded at me as I placed the files on the Superintendent's table. "One of the teachers wanted you to look over these, sir," I said and he smiled.

"Thank you, Yume," he said to me. I placed my bag on one of the counters he had in his office and brought out a clipboard. "Lobelia's headmaster wanted to set up a meeting for all nearby schools to have a small literature competition. An invitation will be coming in later," I said and he nodded, looking through the papers I recently gave to him.

"Have you drunk your vitamins sire?" I asked him with a smile as his eyes went wide. "I'm guessing not," I said then opened a cabinet on his table, bringing out some supplements. "You should make sure your father takes his vitamins, Tamaki-san. You wouldn't want to have a man with high-blood kill you before you get married," I said to the blonde sitting in one of the chairs.

"I don't quite understand what is going on here," Tamaki-san said slowly with a clueless face. "Akahana here is sort of like my assistant. She is quite the help. She's indirectly the one that keeps this school running," the Superintendent said nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't say that, sir," I said and fixed my things. "I'll take my leave now," I said and grabbed my book bag.

"Be careful on the way, Yume. And thank you," the Superintendent said. I bowed to Tamaki-san and left, heading for class. I've taken quite a liking to my daily schedule. I want to be as much help as possible.

I checked my phone to see what time it is. I still have at least an hour before class. This is what I get for always coming to school early. I thought this as I walked to the library. A moment of solitude helps calm the mind. I walked to my favourite section of the library; the Fiction area. From princesses to dragons to robots then to aliens, it is where imagination is unleashed the most.

Finally, school has ended. I walked to the Superintendent's office to drop some files given to me by my Literature teacher regarding the friendly competition between nearby schools hosted by Lobelia.

I knocked on his door and he called for me to come in. I dropped off the papers and left with a bow. I was walking down the hall, ready to leave for home. Well, that is until someone grabbed my arm and covered my eyes. I got dragged into some place filled ith people talking. Later on, the talking came to a halt. I was able to see once again and when I did, I was surrounded by the crowd from yesterday, the Ouran High School Host Club.

"What is going on?" I asked calmly. "We asked our parents about you yesterday," one of the twins said.

"So you know that the tale about me is true," I said and they nodded slowly, still doubtful. I smiled at them and bowed. "If that is all, I'll take my leave then," I said then the girls behind the hosts swooned.

"Kyaa! Yume-san, please don't leave!" said some. Others said "Why don't you join us, Yume-san?" The squeals went on. I smiled at them and stayed calm.

"I have some business to attend to back home. Besides, I don't think I'm welcome here," I said but the girls got the wrong idea and started glaring at the hosts. "D-do you hate one of us or something?" Haruhi asked and I laughed.

"No, no. I don't ate or dislike any of you. I'm just not one for these kinds of activities," I said. The twins started doing something that would put their lives at risk.

"Maybe she thinks she's not good enough for any of us. She knows so much, maybe she's afraid that we'll find out that she's a stalker or something," the twins started and they got death glares and strangles from the audience.

"I already told you, my parents work with yours. Do I have to clear it out one more time?" I asked with a straight faced, getting pissed inside. "Tamaki-senpai, you should be careful. She can rip you to pieces," one of the girls said to the president of the Host Club. It looked like his eyes sunk in deep into its sockets. Weird.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not that harsh," I said and walked to the door. "I would at least burn him alive if I was aiming to torment him." Smirking, I walked out the door after Tamaki-san sunk into a corner.

"Wait! Yume!" I heard Renge's voice yell. Oh dear, she's nothing but trouble. A hand pulled me back into the room but stopped abruptly as I got pushed into a stand with a golden plate. The pillar stand shook a bit then it fell, the plate crashing into small pieces.

"You do know that will cost you," Kyoya-san said, raising his glasses up. "That is quite a rare artefact donated by the president of Japan himself." I sighed.

"How much do I need to pay you?" I asked.

"That would be unfair!" the twins said and Mori-san nodded. "You have to be a host like Haruhi-chan over here," Honey said, hugging a pink bunny stuff toy.

"I refuse that offer. If you will not allow me to pay you then I will fin of another way to do so," I said and bowed. "I'll take my leave now and please, nobody stop me. I have matters to attend to," I said and left, this time with no interruptions.

A limo was waiting for me outside. I hoped in and greeted the chauffeur. The drive home took two hours. My house is near the beaches so it takes a long time to get there, even if you drive past 70.

The maids opened the doors for me. "Welcome back, Young Master," they all smiled at me. The maids bowed and smiled, the butlers curtsied. It's the usual welcome back. I smiled back at all of them and walked to my room.

"What would you like for dinner, Mistress?" one of the butlers asked me, walking beside me. "Are mom and dad coming home tonight?" I asked him but he shook his head. "Your father's business trip will be prolonged for a few more weeks. Your mother will be staying in Paris to create a new collection along with other designers and will be gone for three months."

I nodded, quite happy that my mom will be gone for that long. I hoped dad would be home but I suppose I can't do anything about it. Business is business as my dad said.

"Soup with be nice," I said smiling at the butler. He nodded and left for the kitchen to tell the kitchen staff. I opened the doors to my room and placed my book bag on the table. I looked around, taking in a deep breath. In the corner, bags and boxes were stacked up. Half my closet was in those bags.

"Young Mistress, dinner is ready!" one of the maids called out to me. I sighed and got out some clothes: a pair of loose jeans, a striped sweater, and my favourite sneakers. I tied my hair up and walked out the room. I ran down the stairs and jumped a few steps.

"Young Mistress, please be careful!" one of the maids, Yuki, said and I laughed. "I'm alright, Yuki."

I walked to the dining room and ate dinner. "Thanks for the meal!" I said to the cooks and they smiled. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said, standing up. I walked to the door and opened it. My eyes went wide.

"W-what are you doing here?!" I asked the hosts in front of my eyes. "A-and how do ou know where I live?!"

The twins laughed. "We followed you home!" I sighed.

"Fine, come in. I'll have some tea set out for you," I said with a smile. As they entered, the maids and butlers lined up to their usual welcoming position.

"Welcome," they said, bowing. The hosts stood there, dumbfounded. "E-even we don't have this many staff at home!" Tamaki-san said. I laughed as the thought sunk into them. "Yuki, can you ask the other staff to help load my things into the limo? They're quite heavy," I said to the maid and she nodded, walking away to do what she was asked of.

"Things?" Honey-kun asked. I looked at him and he was gripping his bunny tightly. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, a bit teary eyed. I nodded.

"I'll be moving away actually," I said. Then he burst into tears. "Then where are your parents?" Haruhi asked.

"That's the thing actually. I'm moving out of here on my own."


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi's POV

"What?!" the twins yelled as Yume said she was moving out of her house on her own. "Young Mistress, are you ready to leave?" one of the butlers said and she nodded.

"I'll walk you guys out, I still need to get some things into the car," Yume said. "U-uhh…I don't really understand what's going on but do you need help?" Tamaki-senpai asked and Yume smiled.

"That would be great, thanks," she said then she led us to her room. "You know we can take you there," Kyoya said in a matter of fact way. "We took one of the Hitachiin limos to get here. We can drop you off and help you unpack," Tamaki-senpai continued. "Just lead the way."

We started helping carrying boxes to the car with the help of some butlers. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were unbelievable. They carried more than five boxes at a time. Of course, it was usual for those two. But for Yume to carry eight huge boxes that were stacked up…now that is strength. Yume's house is pretty big too. It looked more like a villa than a house.

"We'll see you soon, Young Mistress," the maids and butlers bowed as we were about to leave. Yume smiled and waved at them. We headed outside and hoped in the car. Yume led the way but something was getting on my nerves.

"This route seems familiar," I said and Kyoya-senpai nodded. Minutes later, we arrived in front of my house.

"Were we supposed to drop Haruhi off first?" Hikaru asked. I was just as confused as they were. "What do you mean?" Yume asked.

"I'll be living here," she said. My eyes went wide. "Haruhi and Yume are now neighbours?!" Tamaki-senpai yelled and Yume's eyes went wide as well. "You live here?!" she yelled. I nodded, dumbfounded. Seconds later we all laughed.

We all got out of the car and carried stuff up the stairs. Yume brought out some keys and unlocked the door right beside my apartment. I guess that makes us next door neighbours. We carried the bags and boxes inside.

"Wait, I can't see why you would want to live alone and to top it off, in an apartment. Your choice of location is a bit off," Kyoya-senpai said. "Yeah, it's not very spacey here," the twins chorused.

"Actually, it's just right," Yume said, leading us to some…STAIRS?!

"What the…" the twins muttered and Tamaki-senpai's jaw dropped. "I asked the landlord if I could get an extension for double the price. So I practically got this room and the whole level upstairs," Yume said nonchalantly, placing the boxes in a corner.

"You seriously got an extension?" Honey-senpai asked. "The whole third floor…" the twins muttered. Yume giggled at their reactions and started grabbing boxes from the frozen hosts. "You need help with that?" I asked but she shook her head.

"I'm sure I can manage. You should get some rest. It's late. I'll just kick these guys out when they recover," she said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Maybe you can have lunch with me and my dad back in our apartment," I said and her smile widened.

"I would love to, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that I left.

Kaoru's POV

Yume is one extraordinary girl. She actually got the landlady to give her a whole floor and a half. Well, I guess she has a big influence here but what really bothers me is that the Akahana family has such a huge impact here in Japan and yet we hosts don't know of her.

Another thing is the fact that she's a big hit among both boys and girls in our school and we don't even know who she is.

We hosts unfroze and shook our heads in disbelief. "What?" Yume asked innocently. "I don't even know anymore," Kyoya said, frustrated at how clueless he seemed at the moment. Hikaru and I laughed.

"Well, you guys can leave now, I can handle this on my own," Yume said and our eyes went wide.

"Have you even seen how many boxes there are in that corner?" Tamaki yelled. Yume just…laughed?!

"I can do it on my own, don't worry," she said, trying to reassure us. "S-seriously," she said, looking like she was getting pissed.

"Are you going to hire some workers to do it?" Tamaki asked again. Yume shook her head. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well what if you get tired? I wouldn't want my daughter to get exhausted!" Tamaki said. That did it.

Yume exploded.

"Shut it! First, I am NOT your daughter. Second, you don't even know me, and third, I told you I can do this on my own," Yume said with a load but not shouting voice. We fell silent as Yume sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, please just leave," Yume said and we understood. Something was going on and we were getting in the way.

"Hey, take care alright?" Hikaru asked Yume. She looked up, a bit teary eyed. "T-thanks…you too…" she said. Hikaru and I smiled as we left her apartment.

"She doesn't like me!" Tamaki suddenly burst into tears once we got in the limo. "Relax, Tama-kun! Want some cake?" Honay-senpai asked but Tamaki shook his head.

"Hey boss," I started. "Isn't our job to make girls happy?" Hikaru continued. The boss' eyes lit up. "You're right! WE NEED A PLAN!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "By the looks of it, she wants nothing to do with us," he said. He pointed out the limo window and we saw Yume leaning against her window, her head in her hands. I squinted to see a bit more clearly and saw that she was…

"She's crying?" Honey-senpai said. Kyoya nodded and sighed. "This is clearly none of our business."

Hikaru and I nodded. If things get personal, Yume-chan might get more upset.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kyoya asked with a smirk, figuring that Tamaki will have to pass the plan unto someone else.

"I have no idea!" Tamaki said, trying to be all princely but didn't work. We all sighed, well except for Kyoya and Mori.

"I wonder why she moved out on her own," Honey said. "Well it's better than getting our asses kicked out anyways," Hikaru and I said.

"But she looked sad!" Honey said. We all sighed and nodded. The thought of why she moved out tugged at my brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Yume's POV

I woke up early in the morning and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. I sighed. Last night, I fixed my bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen and I still have a lot to do. I got up, not bothering to check my hair or change my clothes. I walked to the kitchen with plans of eating breakfast but died inside once I realized I didn't have any food.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower. Afterwards, I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and went to my walk-in closet with only a towel around body. I put on a baby pink hoodie, short denim shorts, striped knee-high socks of fuchsia and black, and leather ankle boots. I walked to one of the vanity mirrors and tied my hair in a high pony tail. I sighed and got my bag which had my phone, keys and wallet in it. I walked out of the apartment and locked the door. I've been around here before so I knew how to get to the grocery.

I started walking, minding my own business and making a mental list of what to buy. Then I bumped into someone. I lost my balanced and slipped. I braced myelf for the impact that never came as I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw...

.

.

.

"Hikaru?!" I said half yelling. "Are you alright?" he asked and I nodded. "Sorry about that," I said and he smiled at me. "It's alright," he said. I looked past him and my eyes ent wide. The rest of the Ouran Host Club.

"Ohayo, Yume-chan!" Honey-senpai said in delight. "O-ohayo, minna. I-if you'll excuse ne, I need to go," I said and quickly walked away from them and headed for the grocery. I entered and grabbed a cart.

"Let me see...milk, tomatoes," I muttered, filling my cart with what I need. I left my cart alone for a while to get some meat...that was until I bumped into someone, AGAIN!

"Gomen," I muttered as I regained my balance.

"You again?" I heard Hikaru say. I looked up and my eyes went wide. "Sorry, we keep unning into each other like this," he said, rubbing the back of his head. I looked down and bowed as my apology. "Y-you don't need to do that!" Hikaru said, waving his hands around like a maniac.

"What's going on?" I heard someone say. I looked past Hikaru and saw Tamaki-san. "You again?" he asked.

"That's what he said," I muttered, pointing at Hikaru and he laughed. "Ara, Yume?" I heard Haruhi say from behind me. I turned around and saw her with a basket full of coffee and sushi. I sighed.

"If you'll excuse me," I muttered and went back to my cart and continued my shopping.

"T-this is a lot..." I muttered as I carried all twenty-six bags full of groceries. I sighed as I got them all in front of my apartment door.

"You should have came here here with us through the limo," Kyoya's voice said behind me. I rolled my eyes and fished for my keys. I opened the door and was about to get the bags inside until a few more hands got them for me.

"We'll help you with that," Kaoru said with a smile as they helped me get the bags inside.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked them as I put the meat into the fridge.

"We'd love to!" they all said...well except for Haruhi.

"What about you, Fujioka-san?" I asked her.

"Just call me Haruhi, and I'd love to eat here."

I nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"ITADAKIMASU!" they all said in delight. I rolled my eyes and started eating some spaghetti. There was a lot of food on the table. There was roasted chicken, mushroom soup, spaghetti, a few riceballs, and some cake for Honey-senpai.

"T-this is..." Haruhi said, chewing a bit more but the Hitachiin twins finished for her.

"This is AMAZING!"

I laughed and smiled. I haven't cooked in a long time, I'm glad I still have the skill set. We continued eating. I suppose you could say it was comfortable...well not really. Each of the Hitachiins were beside me, making me as comfortable as ever with their little twincest. But other than that, and the fact that Tamaki-san kept doing his little princely act, everything was fine. I suppose Tamaki-san's attitude comes naturally. Haruhi was fine with it though. She looked bothered but she was handling it quite well. I'm guessing it took a lot of time to get used to. Even I couldn't catch up to the club.

"I might as well take the chance to talk to you about paying up for your little accident earlier," Kyoya said and I sighed.

"What is your proposition?" I asked.

"If you do not wish to take part in our club activities as a male host like Haruhi, you could take part as yourself."

I was confused. "What do you mean by that, Kyoya-kun?" I asked and he smirked.

"You'll still be our dog but you get to be yourself in the process," he said and I sighed."Can't I just pay for the damage?" I asked and they all shook their heads, except for Haruhi who just sighed. "They're not very forgiving," she said and I gave out a small laugh.

"Exactly what are your terms if I agree on this deal of yours?" I asked. "You simply help us out like Haruhi!" Tamaki-san said. "You mean I need to be a host?!" I asked, helf yelling.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" the twins yelled.

"IT WASN'T AN IDEA!" I yelled back . "Actually, that was one of the terms I was going to offer. You may not be crossdressing but you will still be a host. You'll still be your female self," Kyoya said.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I asked and they all shook their heads. I sighed in defeat and they all cheered, well at least Tamaki, the twins, and Honey-senpai did.

I can't believe I spent my whole day at the grocery and cooking for these hosts. I could have gotten a lot done, but NO! They just had to butt in and make me lose my precious time. I sighed. I seriously need to calm myself down before I cut someone's hair with scissors.

"Anyways, I need to go," Haruhi said and Tamaki-san moped. "We need to leave as well," Kyoya-kun said and I nodded. The rest of the hosts left and I satrted washing the dishes. I got some cleaning done as well. It was getting late though. I guess I'll make the most of the last day of my weekend and go get some furniture. I took a quick bath and changed into some sweats and a loose shirt. After that, I went straight to sleep.

"How long will it take you to deliver these?" I asked the workers as they loaded the furniture into their truck.

"Judging from how many you bought, we'll be able to get all these in about...five hours," the one in charge said and I sighed. I suppose I could get other stuff done in five hours. I nodded and left, heading for the mall.

Here I am on a nice Sunday morning. I was at the furniture store and now here I am, spending five hours at the mall looking for other stuff I need. Well, I do need some pots and pans. Maye a few clothes wont be too much. A few pairs of shoes could be useful as well. Then I remembered...

I need a lot of paper for printouts for the next open grounds event. I know it'll still be in a few months but the council or the school authorities haven't made plans yet. I'll have to remind the Super Intendent about this. I shoud at least take matters into my hands. There is still a lot to be done. I started making a mental list on what I need to get.

Now that I remember, I'll need a few more staple wires and folders... I sighed. All that's been on my mind was either for my family business or things for school stuff. The thought of relaxation hasn't been on my mind lately, but I've never felt like I was under stress or pressure or something. Then there's one more thing to add on my list of bothers. Well it's the only one. All the other stuff were just extra curricular activities.

"Yume-san?" I heard a female voice say behind me. I turned around and saw one of the students from Ouran. "Hi," I said to her with a smile.

"Uhh, do you mind if I ask you your cause of visit here?" she asked. Oh, now I remember, she was part of the student council. "I was just getting some things for school," I said, not planning to remind her of the Open Grounds event. I know it's a bit stubborn of me but it will serve as a lesson if the student council themsellves will forget about such an important event. But of course, I will help them out. Nothing for the image, it's all for my school. You see, my step-mother is part of the school's foundation. I see no harm in trying to help my family.

"Would you like me to help? I was planning on getting some stuff for the Open Grounds event," the girl said. At least one of them remembers. "I was thinking of doing the same thing," I said and we both laughed. "You can call me Shira by the way," she stretched out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Shira-chan," I said and we shook hands.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I was relieved that I ahd some help on looking for the things I need with Shira-chan. We rested at one of the smoothie shops where me and Shira had a little chat. Her family owns a resort that, to my surprise, was co-headed by my step-mother. There is still a lot of businesses my parents take part in that are unknown to me. I suppose it is only best for me to find out more since I'm the heir to all those businesses. Now there's another thing to add to my list.


	5. Chapter 5

Yume's POV

After hanging out with Shira-chan, I headed back home in time to see the truck that had my furniture park in front of my apartment. I ran to my room, I mean rooms, and helped the guys in moving my stuff in. After at least two hours, everything was in it's proper place. Being the person I am, I cooked the workers dinner for their hard work. They left with a smile after I thanked them for helping me out. It's the least I can do after asking them to carry half of their store's stock inside my apartment.

I fixed up a cup of orange juice for myself and sighed.

"I'm finally settled in," I said to myself, taking a sip of my juice. Then there was a knock on my door. I stood up and answered it to see Haruhi-chan on my doorstep.

"My dad and I wanted to invite you over for dinner," she said with a smile. Now that she said it, I only fed the workers but forgot to feed myself. And as of right now, I was in no condition to cook myself food. My stomach rumbled just in time and I sighed as Haruhi-chan laughed. I smiled back at her.

"I'll take that offer of yours," I said and we both laughed as we walked next door to her apartment.

"Excuse me," I said as I entered Haruhi-chan's house. "Welcome!" Haruhi's dad said and I smiled at him. He seemed nothing close to weird. I respected him for being so bold for what he does for a living. A salute to people like him.

We ate tempura which Haruhi got for free, thanks to a few coupons. I knew what the other students of Ouran said on how things that are half-off aren't as good as what they are worth. I disagree. This food was amazing.

"Remind me to start collecting coupons as well," I said and dug in a bit more. The fujioka's laughed and ate along.

"Thanks for tonight," I said to them and they nodded as I left for my own room. I walked quickly to my bathroom and took a quick hot bath. I got a lot done this weekend. Thank god we didn't have any home works. I still had to wake up early tomorrow.

Well world,

Oyasumi!

"Sumimasen…" I muttered as I entered the Super Intendant's office.

"ah, ohayo, Yume-chan," he said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him as I handed a few envelops that some teachers asked me to give to him, along with a clipboard of my own.

"What's this?" he asked me.

"That, sir, are some of the ideas I had in mind for the Open Grounds event that will be held here in two months. I heard that Lobelia students and teachers were to visit the first of the three days and so I thought of some themes that could entertain both Ouran and Lobelia students," I said, getting warmed up. He nodded for me to continue.

"Of course," he said. "I almost forgot about this event." I smiled at him as I put a mug under his coffee machine, speaking as it was filled up with some coffee.

"I visited some other schools and thought of ideas based on what the students wanted through observation. I listed down some ideas for each club of the school so that they could give a huge help. I also listed down the necessary materials and some estimates on the budget, provided that an idea from the list will be used. I also took the comments of a student council member and listed down her ideas. If some of these will not be approved, I also put in some activities that were most liked by visiting students of the past years. I suppose a few adjustments can be made to agree to this year's fads among the students," I said, trying to keep formal as I laid down a cup of coffee on the Super Intendant's table, along with his daily vitamins. I suddenly feel like a nurse than a student.

"Oh my, you have surpassed my expectations of you," he said and I politely smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes," he mumbled, looking at the papers. "This is very impressive. I'll run it by the principal for him to discuss it with the student council. In other words, all of these are approved," he said with a wide smile. I felt proud of myself.

"Thank you, again, sir. Is there anything else you need?" I asked and he nodded. "Could you take this to Kyoya?" he said, handing me a folder. "It contains a few reciepts from the tea sets the Host Club has recently bought" I nodded as I took the folder in my hands.

"I'll take my leave then," I said then walked out of his office. Renge-chan was suddenly in front of me. I was surprised, to say the least. "Ohayo, Yume-chan!" she yelled cheerfully and sighed. "Ohay, Renge-chan," I said and she laughed her weird laugh.

"I heard you were joining the Host Club," she said. "Against my will, apparently," I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. "Yes yes, well you'll need to visit the music room this morning and on lunch. Official club time starts after school," she said and I nodded.

"I'll be on my way, then." And with that, I headed for the music room. I opened the door and rose petals attacked my face. Unfortunately, one of the petals intruded my mouth, causing me tochoke a bit. I coughed a bit then finally recovered.

"So you decided to show up after all," Tamaki-kun said and I sighed. "It's not like I have a choice," I muttered.

"Are we troubling you, Yume-chan?" Honey-senpai asked and I slightly nodded. "Other than the rosey taste in my mouth, not really," I said and he smiled up at me. I smiled back, of course.

"We'll let you off easy today. Just a few clients at lunch and you can rest easy after school. You'll officially start tomorrow since we know you've done a lot of work yesterday from settling in," Kyoya-kun said to me and I smiled slightly. "Thank.s I'm sure I can handle that," I said and he nodded. "Oh and the Super Intendant wanted to give you this," I said, giving him the envelop I had in my hands. He took it gladly and went over to some table to calculate some things.

"I guess I'll go now," I said and left as they waved at me. I headed up to the library. It was still early so I had some time for some light reading.

"Are you ready?" Haruhi-chan asked me and I nodded. "We booked a lot more than we meant to so don't hesitate to ask for help if you need any," Tamaki-kun said with his princely smile. "Of course, you will need it. The principles of being a host cannot be easily understood by a meer begginer," he started rambling off. "Do not fear, I believe you have potential inside you." I rolled my eyes. I suppose he deserves a taste of his own medicine.

"Dear sir, I will have to disagree with you on that. A person like you will not easily understand the principles of being a female, seing as though you wish to partake the princely type. I beg of you not to under estimate a woman, like you did to Haruhi here," I said. "You will no longer shine in my presence, dear prince."

"BURNED!" the twins yelled as Tamaki-kun sat in the corner, growing mushrooms. "Please prepare yourself Yume, your guests have arrived. We will be close to you so good luck," Haruhi-chan said with a smile and I nodded. They left to attend to their own clients as a few boys came in and sat with me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" one of them said casually. I smiled at him. "Pretty good actually," I said casually.

It went this way for quite a while. I wouldn't say it was not comfortable since it actually was. I just talked to them casually as they did the same. I got to know a lot of the guys here. You could say we've reached past the acquaintance barrier.

"Hey guys, unfortunately, time's up," I said with a small smile and laughed as they whined.

"Come by here tomorrow if you can," I'll be here, and with good news," I said once again and they smiled at me.

"We'll be here!"

"I'll see you!"

"Till then!"

"Have a great day Yume-chan!"

"Thanks for giving us the time!"

I smiled at all of them. I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Impressive," Tamaki-kun said and I smiled. "I'm glad you are pleased with my work," I said to him and the twins snickered.

"Yeah, she booked more than the king himself," they both said and Tamaki-kun went back to his little corner. I rolled my eyes as mushrooms started growing.

"Well, class is about to start and I do not want to be late," I satrted. "I hope I won't be a trouble but do you mind if I help out a little after school? I want to see how things go in the club room itself considering I'm stuck with your club until you decide," I said and the twins, including Honey-senpai, nodded vigorously. I laughed at them and they looked at me surprisingly.

"What?" I asked them, getting a bit suspicious at their reaction. "It's not like I don't laugh or anything. I'm not as strict as I seem to be."

"But the first time we met," Tamaki-kun started and I continued for him. "The first time we met, I was under the impression that you we're doing something weird and I was just not in the mood. I've come to know you all a bit more the past few days," I said.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. I'll see you all after school."


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya's POV

School ended and I walked to the music room, expecting to see everything set for today's clients. The other hosts and I decided that we should have a normal day, which means no costumes or props, just plain chairs, tea, and chats. It's been a while.

"Kyoya-kun, it's about time you got here," Yume said. I was shocked, actually, to see her walking through the rooms with a tray in her hands that had tea cups of intricate designs on top of it. That smell...

"Earl Grey?" I asked and she nodded. "You made this?" I asked again and she nodded. "Along with what you call 'commoners coffee' just in case," she said. Impressive. "I hear voices. They're coming. I suggest that you prepare yourselves, I'll take care of the tea," she said and walked off to set cups on the tables. The girls came in and started feigning over us. I sighed and went to work.

Surprisingly, even Yume started moving. She smiled at the people who greeted her, she talked to those who wanted to, she even joked around with the other hosts.

She was amazing a while ago, she earned the boys' hearts in just minutes, and she's doing it again with these girls.

"She's a natural," Tamaki said, now beside me as his clients talked with Yume. "You spoke my mind," I said and he nodded.

"It's a good thing we got her to join us. It looks like she's having fun as well." I nodded. Then Haruhi walked to us.

"Senpai," she said to Tamaki. "Do you have any idea why Yume would move away?" she asked and Tamaki just shrugged. "I've been wondering the same thing."

"Tamaki, didn't you say that it's our job to make all the girls happy?" I asked with a smirk and he just sighed.

"She looks happy," Harhi muttered and the Tamaki and I nodded. "Hey boss," the twins walked up to us.

"What are we going to do when the time comes and she's no longer happy?" Honey-senpai said, holding up his bunny rabbit as Mora nodded.

"We'll be there to get a smile back on her face, of course," Tamaki said.

"What are you guys doing?" Yume asked, looking up from her book. I must say. it's surprising to see a girl like her so early here in the library. Class doesn't start for another hour and here I am with the other hosts, staring down at Yume who had a book in her hands.

"What in the world are you doing on the floor?" Haruhi asked. "There's like a million chairs in this library."

"It's not exactly comfortable out there. The other students are pretty noisy," she said and Haruhi sighed in agreement.

"Then why don't you just tell them to keep quiet?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru continued, "I'm sure they'll follow you."

"If I did talk to them, they'd make a bigger fuss," Yume muttered, continuing her reading. She's right though. She has quite a presence in the school; I'm dumbfounded that the hosts and I didn't know about her.

"Yume-san, you look amazing as always!"

"Yume-san, would you like some tea?"

"Yume-san!"

Girls kept coming in, trying to get a reservation for an appointment with Yume. Impressive.

"Kyoya! My princesses are gone!" Tamaki said, now glooming beside me. I smirked, pushing my glasses up. Even our prince didn't get any appointments for today. Apparently the girls are psyched to have a new addition to the Host Club. It doesn't matter, we're getting paid more than ever.

When club was over, Yume collapsed on one of the couches.

"Those girls have quite a lot of money to spend," Haruhi said and sighed. "Apparently a bit too much," Yume muttered, her eyes closed.

"Speaking of which, I'll be heading out now," Yume said, getting up from the couch. "Don't you walk home? I'll come with," Haruhi said. I remembered once again that they were next-door neighbours.

"No!" Tamaki yelled. "I can't let my two daughters walk home unattended!"

"I do it all the time," Yume muttered, looking confused.

We all ended up in one limo. Hikaru and Kaoru were teasing Yume and Haruhi, Tamaki was drooling at the sight of his 'daughters' bonding, Honey-senpai eating a piece of cake with Mori-senpai watching over him, and here I am, observing.

I suppose taking in a new member can do more than just get a million more appointments. That could mean more exposure then another million appointments and that's when the money rolls in. Maybe we should have more than just the usual balls and tea time after school. I should look into her first. After the first time I researched clearly on Yume, I only got an eight of an eight of an eight of an eight of her life. So that's just her name, her age, her birthday, her zodiac, and her parents. I also got a few reviews from some magazines about her talent for, believe it or not, music.

Yes, we can do more than just the usual tea time...


	7. Chapter 7

Yume's POV

Here I am, in front of my door, with the boys and Haruhi surrounding me. I was fishing for my keys in my bag while the boys were messing around.

"Can you please keep it down, the landlord will get angry you know," I said to the boys but I was ignored. Haruhi sighed.

"They can't exactly hear you," she said and I smiled at her. I'm glad I have someone to confide in. I knew Haruhi was a girl from day one. You could see it in her big brown eyes and the way she naturally talks to girls.

"Thanks for understanding my needs," I said to Haruhi and she laughed.

"Whoa..." Honey-senpai muttered. "What?" Tamaki asked.

"HARU-CHAN AND YUME-CHAN ARE LAUGHING!" Honey-senpai yelled. I rolled my eyes as the hosts made a fuss to see me and Haruhi in the laughing act. I finally got my keys and was about to slide it into the door knob. Well, that was until all hell broke lose.

"I WANNA SEE!"

"WAIT!"

"NO WAY!"

"THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE!"

Now that last one made me laugh inside. The boys see me and Haruhi laughing all the time, what's the deal of us doing it now?

"H-hey! Watch were you're...waah!" I heard Hikaru say and I turned around to see what was going on until...

I didn't know what was going on...just a few seconds ago, the boys were being the idiots they are. Then I looked around to see nothing but Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Haruhi looking at me with wide eyes. The rest were all white.

They were disappearing, fading away and blending with the white color. Then a blurry figure started appearing in front of me, a familiar face. I felt numb all over. I tried to move my feet and even my fingers but I stood there, frozen in place. The figure was getting clearer now. Ginger hair, auburn eyes, pale skin.

Then a warm feeling came unto my lips.

The figure was getting clearer now...Hikaru?!

His eyes were just milimeters from mine, his eyes were probably as wide as mine at the moment. My breath was stuck in my throat, my heart was beating up to a million times a second, and the warm feeling on my lips was getting stronger.

Hikaru...

The warmth on my lips disappeared... Honestly, I wish it never left. I don't know whay, I still couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"What the..." I heard Tamaki say.

"S-SORRY!" Hikaru yelled. "I slipped on Tamaki's foot and...uhh...I uhh..." he rambled off. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"Uhh...I remember now! The maids told us to come home early, our aunt is visiting!" Kaoru said with a small smile. He pulled the frozen Hikaru by the collar and pulled him away.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kaoru said a bit nervously... Now I get it...

A kiss...

"Yume, are you alright?" Haruhi asked. I guess I was still frozen there. I moved my body, finally, and looked at her. "I-I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Yume-chan, was Hikaru a good kisser?" Honey-senpai suddenly asked, catching me off guard. "What?" I asked and he just laughed innocently. I gripped my keys tighter and sighed slowly, trying to slide the key in but...my hand was just shaking and I couldn't hold the key properly.

"I'll get that for you," Mori-senpai said in his low voice and took the keys from my hand. He opened my door for me. "Thanks," I muttered.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Yume," Tamaki said, losing the princely act, thank god. I nodded as they left. As soon as I closed the door, I slid down to the floor, my head in my hands...

Hikaru just gave me my first kiss...


	8. Chapter 8

Yume's POV

I walked up to the chairman's office slowly, yawning in the process.

"Yume?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Tamaki looking at me thoughtfully.

"Yes?" I asked him...more like muttered.

"You look pretty sleepy," he said with a small laugh. I would have laughed as well but I was just too sleepy. I didn't get any sleep at all. I was bugged to say the least.

"Umm, yeah, I had to do some stuff back home," I said but what I really meant to say was that I've been up all night trying to comprehend what just happened. Apparently, Tamaki didn't buy my lie but just looked at me with a smirk on his lips.

"Anyways, I'll see you at lunch," he said. There was an evil tone to his voice. I thought this as Tamaki walked away. I sighed and entered the Chairman's office.

"Ohayo," I muttered as the Chairman smiled at me. "Good morning, Yume," he said. I got his daily vitamins ready after setting down some files that some teacher wanted me to give.

"You look haggard today, Yume," Chairman said and I let out a small laugh. "I guess ou could say that," I started, "I had a sleepless night."

"Now why is that?"

"Let's just say I've been busy last night," I said not wanting to bring the topic up. It's not like the Chairman has to know. I believe there is a thing called boundary.

"My son just told me the most amusing thing last night," he said and my eyes went wide. Did Tamaki-kun tell his father about that *gulp* kiss?! I gulped again. There was this thing in my thraot that just couldn't go down.

"He had this amazing idea for the Cultural Festival. Something about the Host Club holding an evening concert," he said. "Our previous festivals always ended during the afternoon but we could extend it and surpass the standards of a Cultural Festival. A concert with a bonfire in the process."

Wait a sec...That idea was mine! It was on a piece of paper that I was supposed to include in the other ideas I gave the Chairman but disregarded it since I had doubts... I stuck that piece of paper in my notebook...

"He also said that it was your idea," the chairman continued. My eyes went wide. "Congratulations Yume. That, actually, the best idea I've heard in years!"

Honestly, I was both happy and mad. Happy because I was commended by the Chairman. I was mad because that son of a Chairman touched my stuff without me knowing.

"If you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to," I said respectfully since I have done whatI was supposed to do. He smiled at me and bid goodbye as I walked out the door.

"TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as I walked into the club room, also known as the third music room in the school.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What do you mean what?! YOU TOUCHED MY DAMN STUFF!" I yelled then the floor suddenly shook. I knew what was coming. A platform came rising up and there stood Renge with a smirk on her face.

"That's quite foolish of you," she said. I smirked and took the chance to hit the boss hard on the head. "That's what you get for touching my stuff," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Man that was a painful one," I heard two voices say and my heart nearly exploded. I turned around and saw the twins smiling at me. I didn't know what to say. What should I say? Seriously...

Hikaru walked slowly toward me and my heart was beating a million times a second.

"About last night..." Hikaru started. "It...was a...uhh...it was the boss' fault. His foot came in the way of mine and I uhh...tripped and fell...on uhh...you know..." he said nervously. It was quite amusing to see someone as playful and cheeky as Hikaru to look so nervous.

"It's fine really," I said with a small voice. "I uhh... I didn't say I didn't like it...but uhh...I mean..." Hikaru stuttered and I blushed. "It was uhh nice...for an accident..." I muttered and it was Hikaru's turn to blush.

"Okay, that's enough," Kyoya said, clearing his throat. "Yeah, Hika-chan and Yu-chan are getting cheesy!" Honey-senpai said and I blushed a deeper colour of red. The first bell rang and my eyes went wide.

"We should hurry," I muttered, grabbing Hikaru and Kaoru by the wrist. "Haruhi, come on!" I yelled and she ran with us.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled. "We're in the same damn class!" I yelled and their eyes went wide. "Seriously?!" they all asked and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I sit in the very back," I said as we entered the classroom. "Now get your damn butts on your seats!" I whispered to them and sat down. I sighed as they did as well. The second bell rang and I sighed, glad that we weren't late.

These boys just keep causing me trouble.

Apparently, unexpected news came and we had to discuss the Cultural Festival for the whole day. Apparently, the Chairman had ordered the sensei's' something that would cost me...

"Okay so I need Yume-chan and..." sensei said and my heart dropped. What do they want me to do now?

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I need you three to come up," the teacher said and the three of us stood up and walked over to the teacher's table.

"Yes?" I asked. "I need you three to talk about the plans for the Festival this whole day. Please put this class and the classes' three doors down for the first half of the day then you can do the rest after lunch."

I sighed. I suppose the student council can't do this since the ideas were mine.

"Here," sensei said, handing me and the other two clipboards. "The Chairman made copies. Now go ahead and start."

"Shall we?" Kaoru asked and I nodded. "Yosh, minna, let's being," I said, facing the class.

It went on like this for the whole day. Hikaru, Kaoru, and I stood up in front of classes and discussing the Cultural Festival. It wasn't exactly tiring since the students paid full attention. They always loved Festivals. Then when club time came, I knew my day was far from over.

"Yume-chan! Are you alright?!" Honey-senpai asked as I attacked the club room couch.

"She's just tired," Hikaru said, smiling at me. No words can explain the feeling I'm getting in my stomach. I don't even know what it means but it was KILLING ME!

"Maybe you should rest, you did more than we did," Kaoru said and I sighed.

"That's a good idea..." I muffled. My eyes started feeling heavy and soon, they were completely closed. Then I suddenly felt like I was being lifted into the air. I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru carrying me bridal style...there goes that feeling again.

"It might be a shock but we have a bed in here were Honey-senpai sleeps in the afternoon," he said with his million watt smile. I sighed. I felt sleepier knowing that there was a bed. I closed my eyes as I felt being lay down on a soft mattress.


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru's POV

I sighed. This entire time that Kaoru and I were doing our twincest act for the club, my mind was somewhere else.

First, I still hate the boss for tripping me, seriously! Something worse could have happened. Well...I don't know why but getting a kiss from Yume was the best thing that could happen when I tripped...

Okay what the heck am I thinking! Shimata!

Okay second, I didn't really hate the kiss or something. When it happened... I don't know... Maybe there was a spark? Well maybe I'm not the best person to judge. Besides, it was only accidental...

Or was it really?

Shit, I'm just confusing myslef. Of course it was accidental... But why does it feel like I want it to happen again?

Okay third... The thought of Yume being just a few meters away is killing me!I don't know why, it just did!

Well at least Kyoya is gaining from it. He's considering it as fan service. Sheesh, that devil.

Man this day was a blast, only with a little confusion in my part. I don't exactly know how Yume felt about that kiss... I don't even know if I WANT to know... Maybe I do...

AAAARRRRGGHHHH! THIS IS KILLING ME!

"Yume-chan is so kawaii!"

"She looks so pretty when she's asleep!"

"She must have had quite a day..."

I rolled my eyes. I stood up with Kaoru by my side. I knew he had the same thing in mind. We walked the girls who were fan girling over the sleeping figure of Yume.

"Excuse me ladies," Kaoru started. "Could you keep it down a bit?"

"We wouldn't want Yume-chan waking up from her wonderful slumber now, would we?" I asked and they all nodded, quieting down. I got some fan service myself. Yume looked so peaceful. Man she must be tired.

"Umm... I wanted to thank you for... you know... a while ago..." Yume said to me. Is it just me or is she blushing. Okay, it's not just me.

It's so cute to see a person so serious look this frustrated. I don't know why though. All I know is that I was blushing as well.

"No problem. You needed some sleep anyway," I said politely, trying to tame the blush that was probably getting redder by the second. Then Yume;s eyes lit up.

"Ano... I'm cooking steak for dinner tonight, maybe you and the other hosts could come by," she said with a smile. Hmm... steak... yummy...

"We'd love to!" I said with a wide smile and she smiled back.

Whoa...

"Yume, are you sure this is just dinner?" Haruhi asked Yume who was just blushing at the floor.

"Well... I guess I overdid it a little but you guys were coming over so I just wanted to make it worth your time..."

How cute...

"Hikaru, are you feeling alright?" boss asked me and I shook my head. "I-I'm fine..."

Well at least I think I am... I mean... what the hell is this weird feeling in my stomach? Seriously, it's been tugging on my nerves!

"YOSH! ITADAKIMASU!" Tamaki yelled and sat down. I followed suit. All was going fine until a space suddenly opened up at the table beside me. I guess that means Kaoru moved...leaving the last seat to *cue huge gulp* Yume...

She sat down, still blushing. I felt a blush creep up my own cheeks. I don't understand this feeling, seriously...

Okay I keep saying the same damn thing... and in my head!

"Sugoi..." I heard Honey-senpai said. I saw him drooling at the steak. I wondered why...

"Shimata..." Kaoru mumbled. I raised a brow.

"This is..." Kyoya said, still chewing on the steak in his mouth.

"What the..." Haruhi said this time.

"It's just..." Tamaki stuttered. I grumbled. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

I looked over at Mori-senpai and he had is eyes WIDE open...

"Uhh... is something wrong?" Yume asked, suddenly looking panicked. I sighed and braced myself. I have no idea what's going on but I was hungry. I bit a part off my steak and stuffed it in my mouth...

I was melting...

I was sinking back in my seat...

This was...

"ARA?! WHAT? WHY? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Yume yelled, suddenly frustrated. She was confused, by the looks of it. How cute...

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" boss yelled as loud as he could and we all dug in. We were in the middle of devouring the food when I looked over to Yume. She just sat there, staring at the table, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked, food still in my mouth. "I was worrying that you guys wouldn't like my cooking. I guess I had a little heart attack back there," she said and I laughed.

"You shouldn't. This is amazing!" I said with a wide smile and I saw her blush...

DAMNIT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!

She started eating, stuffing huge bits of steak in her mouth. Her cheeks were looking puffy and I swear, we were all staring at her while she was stuffing her mouth.

"W-what?" she asked.

"KAWAII!" we all yelled... well except for Kyoya and Mori-senpai. Damn those poker faced beasts. Yume blushed a deeper red and I laughed at how cute she looked. She just rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"Shimata!" I heard Yume yell from the kitchen. "Why? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Yume came out looking sad. "The air conditioning went off," she muttered and I laughed. "What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"It gets pretty hot here," Haruhi said.

"I know! Why don't we all grab some air?" Tamaki asked and we all nodded. We walked outside. Tamaki and the others went down to the street to play around. I stayed by the railings of the stairs. Haruhi's and Yume's apartments were on the second floor after all. Yume was leaning on the railing beside me, looking up at the stars.

She looked so beautiful; wind in her hair, her eyes twinkling from the moonlight, her pale skin illuminating the night...

"Is something the matter?" she suddenly asked. I hadn't realized that I've been staring at her for minutes. I blushed and looked away. I caught a glimpse of her blushing as well...

What is this feeling in my chest?


	10. Chapter 10

Yume's POV

I couldn't understand what was going on. Hikaru was staring at me intently and I got nervous. Then I asked what's wrong then he blushed and looked away. Of course I would blush too! Who knows what was going on in his mind!

Then my phone suddenly rang. I sighed and answered. I saw Hikaru look back at me, a brow raised.

"Moshi moshi," I said. My eyes went wide.

"Oi, Yume, come here for once. Your damn sister has been crying for days!" I heard my mom...I mean my stepmom's voice boom through the reciever. I flinched at the pain of my memories.

"I'll tru. Where's dad?" I asked. "Oh you know, he's out there earning money. Now be a good daughter and get me some more awards, yes? Oh and there's a meeting for Akahana Retail tomorrow night. I suppose you go and visit in my place. Add some new ideas and stuff," she said and I sighed.

"Will do, mom," I said. "Oh and I heard you're taking over the Cultural Festival. Well done. Promise me you'll visit on the weekend, I can't get you little sister to shut up!" she said. "Mom, do you mind if I bring some friends to the resort?" I asked.

"Specify," she said. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi," I muttered. It's not like my mom cares. She wants nothing to do with my friends, or even the people my father is involved with when it comes to the business world. She doesn't know the names of the Ootori companies, she doesn't care. She coudln't care less. Plus points for me. She leaves all the dirty work to me anyways.

She's a woman that puts her name on things she has nothing to do with. All the companies and industries named after her are under my foundation. She's a monster who only married my father because of his money. My father doesn't even know...

Then my real mom popped up...

Tears formed in my eyes.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want. Just get your sister to shut up, alright?" she asked. "Yes mom," I replied and she hung up.

"Yume," Hikaru muttered. "Yes?" I asked, looking at him. "You're crying..." he muttered.

That did it. Tears started streaming down my face. Hikaru walked closer to me and took me in his arms.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head. "Maybe some day, but not now," I muttered and he nodded. He hugged me tighter and I snuggled up to his chest. I could feel his breath running down my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I felt protected in his arms. It was warm, but a comfortable warm.

Then I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why... Maybe my dinner is coming back out? Nah, I doubt it...

"Oi! What are you love birds doing up there?!" Tamaki yelled and I grunted and quickly pulled away from Hikaru.

"Oi! Your highness! I'm going to kill you when I get there!" Hikaru yelled and started running for Tamaki, until I grasped his wrist.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks," I muttered and smiled. He blushed and nodded. I let go of his wrist and he continued running down the stairs.

"Careful, you might trip!" I yelled after him and he held out a thumbs up. Weird little boy...

"I've been to several resorts here in Japan and overseas but... THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!" Tamaki said. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well... your resort is bigger than all the resorts we own joined together..." Kyoya muttered and my eyes went wide. "This is our smallest one..." I muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, now come on. Let's head up to the villa," I said. We just got down from a nice jet ride to one of the resorts my family owns. I ran ahead of the boys. They were following anyways. I only made it half the distance to my house when I saw my little sister, Aki, running towards me. She had black hair, like me and my mom's, and big blue eyes like my dad's.

"Nee-san!" she yelled, attacking me and I lifted her up in the air.

"Aki! I missed you!" I yelled and she laughed. "I missed you too, nee-san!"

"Who is this little angel?" I heard Kyoya ask behind me.

"Minna, meet my little sister, Aki," I said, setting Aki back down on the ground. She smiled brightly at the boys.

"Konnichiwa!" she said and I laughed at how cute she was. "She looks just like you!" Haruhi said, kneeling down in front of Aki and smiling. I'm glad Haruhi is not in her boy form today.

"I'm cuter than nee-san!" Aki said and pouted. I laughed in surprise. I had a feeling something like this was going to happen.

"No!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. "Your sister is cuter!" I laughed as the twins hugged me by my sides.

"No!" Aki yelled back. "I'm the cute one! Nee-san is the beautiful one!" I blushed. I shook my head.

"You're too silly for your own sake, Aki," I said and she laughed. "But it's the truth!" I rolled my eyes.

"Your sister knows good things," Tamaki said and he laughed in amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Aki, why don't you lead us to the villa? I haven't been here for so long that I forgot the way!" I said and she smiled widely and nodded. She skipped off and I laughed, carrying my bags and walked after her. The boys followed again.

"Yume-chan, I wanna see your room!" Honey-senpai yelled and my eyes went wide. "Uhh..."

"A trip to your room just might be interestiing," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. I sighed. It's not like I have anything to hide. "I'll tak you there!" Aki yelled and grabbed Tamaki's wrist. "Let's go!" she yelled again. I rolled my eyes.

"Attack!" the twins yelled and I rolled my eyes again. I followed them up to my room...or down to my room. I had my room made in the basement. Privacy. It's good.

"You sleep in this?!" Haruhi asked, pointing at my water bed. I laughed and nodded. "How is this even possible?" Tamaki muttered. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, the blak chandelier, the spiceberry walls, the glowing water bed, the red carpet, random paintings, a huge book shelf, guitars in the corner, a few American records hanging on the walls. How is this even possible? I mean, your apartment looks nothing like this!" Tamaki yelled and I laughed.

"I'm not even finished fixing the place up," I said referring to my apartment.

"This isn't like you at all," Kyoya said and I sighed.

"Why are there guitars in here?" Kaoru asked. "I play, you idiot," I said and their eyes went wide.

"PLAY A SONG! PLAY A SONG!" the twins yelled like kids that wanted candy.

"You can hear her play later!" Aki yelled,a bit too happy. "What?" I asked.

"Mom is having a get together with the sponsors for Akahana Retail. She said it would some casual stuff; bonfire, barbecue, and all that! She said she wanted you to sing on stage!"

That's it...

My life is ruined...


	11. Chapter 11

Yume's POV

"You're kidding me right?" I asked mom and she shook her head. "A few foreign people are coming with them. It's for a new deal."

I get it, kiss up those people's behinds...

"Then what's the connection of me singing?" I asked, or more of whined. "Well, these VERY important people are Americans. We'll be starting up a new building, ore of a cafe down in Tokyo. Live music, amazing food, and cosplay every night."

"Cosplay?" I heard Tamaki say behind me. I almost forgot about them following me. "Seriously mom?" I asked. "I mean, where did you get that idea?!"

"I just figured we need to extend our comfort zone. Besides, foreigners will love it!" I rolled my eyes.

"So the singing part?"

"Oh, your dad has been working up on a new company to support the arts, that includes music. This will also be the debut of our deal." I nodded. "Your dad is coming home next week."

I was ecstatic! Finally, after a month, I get to see my dad! But then again, I'll have to deal with the present. I sighed.

"So exactly what do you want me to sing?" I asked, irritated. "Give them a run for their money," mom said with a smirk. That's the only thing I like about my step-mom, she's evil.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Aki, Tamaki, and the twins yelled at the same time. As expected, I rolled my eyes. I don't get these guys seriously.

"We finally get to hear you sing," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "I'm surprised to know you're actually looking forward to it," I muttered and he let out a deep laugh.

"Well, we barely know anything personal about you so I suppose observing with your skill set would be a good start. Who knows, something good might come out of it," he said and smirked.

"Very well then," I said. "Aki," I asid, facing my sister. "Could you ask Sakura-san to get me a list of the guests? I'll go give these idiots a tour of the house," I said and she nodded and went off.

"So where would you like to start?" I asked, facing the hosts. "Well...what is there to see here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, we have a few indoor pools, a spa, a basketball court, and indoor beach, a few ponds here and there, an arcade, a theatre, a library, badminton courts, playgrounds, a few gaming rooms, a music room, some-" I started but was interrupted by the twins covering my mouth.

"Did you just say music room?" they all asked and I gulped. "Y-yeah, why?" I asked, getting the twins hands' off my mouth.

"Let's start there!" they said and I sighed. "Well, it's at the end of the resort so you'll get to see everything anyways," I muttered and we went off.

"There's quite a number of paintings here," Tamaki muttered and I nodded. "Nee-san painted them all!" Aki yelled, suddenly by my side. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a smiled as I lifted her up into the air.

"Sakura-san said she'd text you the guests later once she get's it from Kiri-san!" she said hapily and I smiled.

"Aki-chan, do you want to join us?" Honey-senpai said to Aki who nodded gladly.

"So you painted all these," Haruhi muttered. "These are beautiful..." I blushed. "Uhh, thanks..."

"YOSH!" Aki yelled and jumped down to the floor. "Let's go let's go let's go!" she yelled and we all laughed at how eager she is. We didn't have the whole day to enjoy the vista completely so the boys decided to spend only a few minutes in each place and spend the rest of the remaining time in the music room, doing god knows what.

"Finally here!" the twins yelled. "What's there to be so happy about?" I muttered and all the hosts simultaneously smirked... That's weird. I never thought that Mori-senpai and Haruhi would join in the smirking party.

"SING!" they all yelled...

"Aki! You're into this too?!" I asked as she yelled as well. She nodded and I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you just wait until later?" I asked and they shook their heads. Then my phone rang. I got a text. I opened it and my eyes went wide.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled.

_Gomen, Yume-sama, I couldn't get the list of guests. _

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked. I growled but then I got another text.

_Yume-sama, it's almost time for the guests to arrive. Please get ready._

I sighed. Time flies fast.

"Sorry guys, time is up," I said, completely irritated. It's bad enough that my mom made plans of me singing without letting me know, now I don't even know who I'm singing for! I sighed. I can't keep getting mad at things. There's a lot to be done. I left with the boys and left them to get ready since my mom also invited them. I ran to my room and got changed into a pair of denim shorts, a black sweater with fish-net sleeves, and put on a pair of boots.

Then, there was a knock on my door.

"Yume-sama, the guests have arrived!" I heard Sakura-san's voice say. I sighed and grabbed my favorite guitar. Aparently, it was a signed guitar. It had the autographs of my favorite American rock bands. Hail to the metal, that's what one of my friends used to say.

I walked out of my room and was greeted by the hosts wearing new clothes. Well at least they looked like they were going to a concert... Well that's the down part.

Now my confidence is on a low...

"I'm sure you'll do great, Yume-chan!" Honey-senpai yelled and I smiled.

"Thanks senpai," I said to him. "Why don't we all go together?" Tamaki asked and we all nodded. I lead the boys into an open space by the beach where I was told the event was going to take place.

When we arrived, we all had our eyes open wide. The place was amazing! There were tons of buffet tables, tables with candles lit, lanterns hanging by the side, servers in uniforms, speakers everywhere, and a stage in front of everything. My mom was standing near the stage, entertaining guests. She saw me and smirked as she walked up to me and the boys.

"Ah, why don't you have a seat near the stage?" she asked the hosts who gladly sat at a table big enough for all of them.

"Good luck Yume!" Haruhi yelled after me and I smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" mom whispered and I noddded. She smiled and I walked to the stage. It was an open event so other people visiting the resort was also there. It was a full house, in other words. There were people from all ages. This is going to be fun...


	12. Chapter 12

Tamaki's POV

The concert was not what you would call prim and proper but it sure did 'rock', as what the other people said. Yume was playing her guitar while singing English rock songs. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

_It doesn't matter where,_

_I don't care if people stare_

'_Cause I keep on dancing tonight!_

The twins kept jumping up and down, along with the other teens jumping and screaming by the stage. The adults, along with Yume's mom and her guests, looked as if they were enjoying. Well, I'm not very sure about Yume's mom but… oh well.

Soon, Yume was singing songs of a singer I think was called _Rihanna._ She knows quite a lot of songs.

_As my life flashes before my eyes, I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise._

When she sang slow songs, my heart wrenched. I've never heard her sing one happy and slow song. The words and how she sang them had me going crazy from all the emotion pouring out of her. I looked at the people sitting in the table I was in. Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, Honey. They all looked sad.

Then she sang a few songs that I recognized. They were by Green Day. Well, I've heard about them and heard a few songs. She was amazing. She was enjoying herself on the stage, jumping and running around, doing a few wild hairflips now and then.

It was wild. Absolutely wild. You'd think she was going crazy with those killer guitar sturms, the rasp in her voice, and her million watt smile. On the contrary, I think the music just speaks to her in so many ways that it brings her to paradise. Well, that's how I feel when I play the piano. Then I remembered the times when I played for my mother. At times like those, you take music to a whole new level. Yume has reached a level higher than what I have and I'm sure she can go even higher.

I believe she's born to do so.

Then Honey-senpai called my attention.

"Tama-chan! Let's join them!" he said, pointing to the twins who were going all out with the screaming and the fist pumping. They'll definitely be fatigued tomorrow. I smiled but then looked over to Kyoya who I knew was stealing glances of Haruhi.

Was I interested in Haruhi in a romantic way?

I suppose, yes. I have no other way of explaining the weird feeling I always get when I'm around her. There are always butterflies in my stomach and just seeing her makes my heart beat so fast that it feels like I'm having an attack.

Was I mad at Kyoya for having feelings for Haruhi as well?

That, I do not know. have mixed feelings about it. But no matter, it will always come down to whether I'll grow the balls to finally make my move.

"Would you like to come with?" I asked Kyoya and he shook his head.

"I'm fine where I am. I have no intentions of joining such a boisterous crowd."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll stay as well," Haruhi said, keeping her eyes on the stage. I frowned inwardly. Could it be a plot to get some alone time with Kyoya? No! My dear daughter cannot be stuck with a devil!

Well, we made it clear that she WASN'T my daughter. But we're a club so we're family right? And as president, I should be the father. I sighed. I should be able to trust my own daughter by now. I nodded and walked with Mori-senpai, who had Honey-senpai on his shoulders, to the crowd and we started cheering for Yume - well at least Honey-senpai and I did.

The program was close to coming to an end. Yume sang one last song that had everyone trying catching their breath.

Dream On.

I knew the song. Not by heart, but I knew it. It was a very powerful song which needed a powerful voice. I could never say that Yume did a simply cover of the song. She made it HER song. She gave it a whole new concept just by singing it.

It was truly a blessing to see such an amazing sight. The crowd had stopped cheering and everyone was looking up at Yume. I had to stop myself from cooing over Hikaru who had sparkles in his eyes.

I'm a father! I have urges!

Well, I'm not really a dad but... oh you know what I mean.

"Well, that's the end of it. I wanna thank you all for coming. I hope we can have another night like this," Yume said with a huge smile. The crowd went crazy.

"Let's do it again!"

"Tomorrow night!"

"Encore!"

"Again!"

I laughed at how demanding the people were. You can't blame them. They just saw something amazing and so did we hosts.

I'm just glad not many girls approached us. I know, I know. I'm the one who said that we should attend to every girls' needs. We need breaks too. That's why we came here in the first place. We needed to relax...

Plus, it looks like the twins are geting a kick out of it.

"Sorry guys," Yume said once again. "Maybe next time. Good night!" With that, Yume jumped off the stage. She was greeted by her mother who had a smile on her face.

"That was great, Yume. The clients loved it! We got the approval and they're starting construction next week!"

I smiled at the mother who was jumping up and down in her place. Yume, on the other hand, looked passive and just simply nodded saying "Congratulations."

The mother left so we all walked to her with huge smiles on our faces.

"Yume-chan, you were so cool up there!" Mori-senpai said, attacking Yume with a hug. Yume chuckled and set him down after hugging him back.

"He's telling the truth," Haruhi said, giving Yume a small hug as well. Yume smiled at her.

"Thanks, Haruhi. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." I smiled mischievously.

"W-what's wrong, senpai?" Yume asked me and I grinned wider.

"I have a plan..."


	13. Chapter 13

Yume's POV (BTW if you guys wanna skype just go and search Pikaroo22 ^_^)

"I haven't even agreed to this yet!" I yelled. Tamaki-senpai just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh, you don't need to! You're already in! Now quiet and go change into your costume."

"BUT THIS COSTUME SUCKS!" I yelled back, pointing at the outfit laid out on the couch. It was a maroon tube top accompanied by a leather jacket and a pair of leather shorts that were a bit too short for comfort. There was also a pair of combat boots on the floor.

"You seriously want me to wear... THAT?!" I yelled again and Tamaki nodded. "Hey, take it easy, will you?" Haruhi asked. "Why is the theme like this anyways?"

"You see," Tamaki-senpai started, "I was quite inspired by your little concert. I thought maybe we could make some changes around here."

"So you went for a rocker theme?" the twins said in unison and my eyes went wide. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously. I suppose a little 'cool' can attract more customers," Tamaki-senpai said, walking closer to Kyo-senpai. Yes, I started calling him Kyo-senpai since he started calling me Yu-chan. Ridiculous, I know.

"Plus, Yu-chan's sex appeal might bring in more male customers than we expect." I gave Kyo-kun a death glare how would never forget.

"C-calm yourself, Yume-chan," Haruhi said, patting me on the back. "I-I suppose things will turn out fine... he...he..." I knew she didn't mean that and I knew that it was up to ME if things will turn out fine. I could do some things but I would also become a victim so never mind.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered as I grabbed the clothes and headed for one of the dressing rooms.

"Oh, and you'll be performing," Tamaki-senpai said while I was changing.

"ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?!" I yelled and I heard Tamaki laugh. "Don't worry, it's only upon the customer's request." That didn't make me relax one bit.

I sighed, trying to mentally assure myself that once this was all over, I'm killing Tamaki-senpai.

"Welcome," I said with a bright smile as two guys walked into the room.

"K-konnichiwa, Yume-san," one of them said, looking down at the floor, fidgeting. I smiled to myself. He looked quite innocent. The other male, on the other hand, had black and spiky hair and had magnetic blue eyes. He had quite a lean figure and was pretty tall. You'd imagine him as a delinquent.

"So who are you booking into?" Kyo-kun asked. Yes, I call him Kyo-KUN now. He has lost every bit of respect I had for him ever since he agreed with Tamaki in making me wear such inappropriate clothes.

"Yume-chan, onegai," the innocent looking one said and I smiled.

"I hope you guys don't mind sharing the table with a few others," I said as I walked tothe largest booth where some girls were seated, waiting for my return. "Apparently, half of Tamaki's customers transferred to me."

"It's fine," the innocent one said once again. "I thought it would happen, though. You're quite popular." I smiled. Why can't the other hosts be as innocent as this one? Well... Honey-senpai is pretty innocent but... You know what I mean... right?

"Etou... your names?" I asked as I sat down beside one of the girls. The boys sat across me. There were other boys in the booth too.

"Yuu...desu..." the innocent one fidgeted and I smiled. I looked at the black haired boy who looked quite passive.

"Shunsuke desu," he said nonchalantly and I smiled.

"Yume-san, why is there a mini stage in the room?" one of the girls said, pointing to the platform in one of the corners of the room. There was a mic stand on it and a guitar on display.

"That stage, my darling," says Tamaki who walked over to my booth, perhaps trying to swoon the girls he once did. "That stage is for Yume. If you want her to perform a little song for you, go ahead and approach Kyoya."

In an instant, Kyoya was surrounded by girls handing him money just to see me perform...against my will...

"I really hate you, senpai," I said to the blonde haired 'prince'.

"Now is not the time for chit-chat," he says. "Now go ahead and perform."

"You're seriously going to sing?" Yuu-kun asked with a twinkle in his eyes and I chuckled. "It seems as though you only dragged Shunsuke-kun down here to accompany you," I said, noticing the bored-looking male.

"Well, I thought I would be the only guy here..."

"Maybe Shunsuke-kun would be entertained, even for just a bit, if I sang a song requested by him?" I asked, looking at Shunsuke who looked at me back.

"Bed of Roses. You know the song?" he asked in a deep voice and I smirked. "I know it by heart." He smiled... which I did not expect.

I stood up and the girls followed me, standing in front of the stage, waiting for me to play.

I started strumming the guitar, the girls looking at me with bright eyes. It did feel weird since most of the people watching were female but it didn't matter once I started singing the first verse. Then things got serious when I arrived at the first chorus.

_I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight, I sleep on a bed of nails_

I smiled inwardly as my voice reached the higher octaves. Though I was really focused on the song, I saw the audience in... awe.

The song came to an end and I stepped down the mini stage.

"Sugoi, Yume-san!"

"That was amazing!"

"I'm so blown away!"

The girls all cheered for me as I sat back down in my booth.

"I hope that was to your liking," I said to Shunsuke-kun who had a smile on his lips.

"Now I know something to look forward to every day," he said with a smile. I raised a brow, feeling confused.

"Shunsuke is a new student here in Ouran," Yuu-kun said with a smile and I smiled back at the two.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said, shaking both their hands. "I hope we can be good friends."

"So do we," Shunsuke-kun said. I guess once you get to know him, he'll break free from that tough facade and show you a softer side.

The day went on smoothly. In the end, I gave Tamaki a good hit on the head. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, kept going on about my little performance and I kept sighing. Kyo-kun, on the other hand, kept laughing evily to himself as he was counting the earnings we had today. It was already evening and we were all having little break before we all left for home.

"I really hate you, Tamaki-senpai," I said, then sipping some tea. "If you guys are going to keep forcing me into doing this non-sense thing, you should at least tell me the theme in advance! I mean seriously, a rock theme? Plus, how was I suppose to know I would wear such humiliating clothing!"

"That's the point," Kaoru said and Hikaru ended his sentence. "If you DID know what we were planning, then it would be harder for us to force you into doing this."

"That's the damn point, BAKA!" I yelled and huffed. I heard Kyo-kun chuckle.

"Then how come your still in your costume?" he asked. I smirked.

"Simple," I said. "Tamaki and the twins took my clothes away." Kyo-kun chuckled. I gave him the scariest death glare I have ever given and I can tell that he was bothered since he was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I smirked to myself.

"That's it, I'm calling you Kyo-chan," I said with a proud smile and his eyes went wide. "Come on, Yume-chan, have mercy on the guy," Honey-senpai said and I chuckled. "Fine, but I'll still call him Kyo-kun."

I don't know why but it seems as if I have been acting out of character ever since I met the hosts... I shook my head and focused. I have a fair to organize. Apparently, the student council isn't making any moves without my guidance. I sighed and stood up, facing the twins.

"I need my clothes now." There was a moment of silence. I thought they would resist but they held out a paper bag. I looked inside and found my clothes, along with a few bottles of...

"Fake tears?" I asked. "Every host has to have that teary-eyed effect," Tamaki said, in his kingly trance once again. I rolled my eyes. "I won't be needing this."

"Why not?" Honey-senpai asked. "I can cry on my own. Not now though, I have things to take care of."

"After school?" Haruhi asked and I nodded. I bowed respectfully to everyone and left. I sighed as I walked down the halls. Then I remembered how I was still wearing my... costume... I shook my head and walked a bit faster towards the Student Council office. I figured while they were doing some work I would tell them to do, I could go change. I stopped in front of a certain door and sighed. I turned the knob and discovered the council, lying around. At the moment, I could compare them to zombies.

"You guys look like a total mess..." I muttered and the perverted secretary smirked. "You, on the other hand, look like a hot mess..." he said with a naughty smile and I pinched him on the arm. He flinched in pain and I walked towards the table.

"Don't you guys have a fair to plan?" I asked as they all settled into their seats on the rounds table while I took the middle chair. "We're in a bit of a pinch," Shira, an a ddition to my circle of acquaintances, said. "The work is supposed to be equally divided among the student body. To do this, we thought that each of the clubs could work together and do their own part."

"What's the problem then?" I asked and the perverted secretary answered. "Most of the clubs refuse to help." I sighed. The council gave me a run-down of the clubs that refused to help in the fair. I sighed, again, and stood up from my seat, figuring that most of the clubs mentioned were still in the school grounds. "Where to?" Shira asked and I smirked. I had a solution to this problem. Most of the time, it worked. I doubt that this solution of mine will fail me today. I doubt it ever will.

"We'll be showing them hell."


	14. Chapter 14

Kaoru's POV

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT ROOM AND OUT INTO THE HALL!" I heard someone say from outside the room. The hosts and I looked at each other and probably wondered the same thing. The boss, however, is one to speak his mind.

"Who could that be?" he asked and we all shrugged. Surprisingly enough, we all stood up and walked towards the door. We opened it wide enough for us to see who was screaming his/her guts off.

"Y-Yume?" Haruhi muttered and a lump formed in my throat. To go straight to the point, she looked scary as hell... It's not like her hair was floating around and she had red-shot eyes or anything like that... She just... I don't know.

It was like someone took a picture of her oh-so-famous death glare and stuck it to her face... Trust me, if you haven't seen it yet, it sends chills down your spine.

"Perhaps a more direct approach would work to figure out what is going on," Kyoya-senpai said and we all nodded. We walked out of the club room and stood behind Yume.

"What's going on here?" the king asked and one of the dudes Yume-chan was with answered.

"The club next to yours doesn't want to help with the fair work," he said... I think he was the secretary of the Student Council...

"So what's she doing?" Haruhi asked. "She said she would show them hell..."

I looked at Hikaru and he did the same. Fair enough, we both gulped at the same time. We, and the other hosts, knew that Yume could get scary but...

We never saw her actual scary side.

xXx

Note-to-self: never get on Yume's bad side.

You should have seen it. The atmosphere got tense, the air felt cold, and it was as if the lights got dimmer. There was this dark aura surrounding Yume as she demanded this wannabe visual kei club to help with the fair. I suppose they didn't see what they were asking for since they still refused to do so.

Let's just say that Yume destroyed more than half of their equipment.

"You're paying for that!" the president said and Yume practically guffawed.

"You wish. You think I haven't seen you vandalizing school property? Your club symbol is on almost every book in the four libraries! You think you're advertising this 'band' of yours when you're only asking for trouble. Let's not forget to mention how you broke more than three drum sets. You're not doing music, you're creating havoc!"

When music fails, Yume speaks... And her words hurt.

"Maybe you have to calm down, Yume-san," some girl, I think her name was Shira, said but Yume shook her head. "Apologies are no way to beg forgiveness. This club has been causing quite some trouble. I suggest you terminate this club."

"W-wait, NO!" the whole 'visual kei' club screamed but Yume ignored them and turned around.

"Onegai! We'll do anything! ANYTHING! We'll repaint the walls! W-we'll pay the school for the drum sets! We'll replace everything we broke! We promise!" they reasoned out and Yume smirked.

"That's simply not enough." Man, she's a tough one...

"T-then we'll do more! We'll help with the fair!" Yume looked pretty angry... "You'll do more than what you should do!" she yelled and the whole club nodded and bowed in fear. Yume's mouth fell into a straight line and she walked away, the Host Club and the Student Council on her tail.

"That makes twelve clubs off the list, right?" Yume asked the Treasurer who nodded. He had a clipboard in his hands.

"The only club left is... the Host Club."

What?

"What?" Yume asked and she turned to us. "You guys refused to help in the fair?" she asked us and we shook our heads. "Actually, we had no idea it was already coming. We just found out now," Kyoya-senpai said and the Student Council turned to their Treasurer. Yume sighed and laughed it off.

"So are you guys willing to do your part?" she asked and we all nodded.

"Anything to keep you from getting mad at us," Tamaki said with a wide smile.

"But I'm already mad at you, Tamaki." An imaginary arrow struck the king and he fell down, a pained look on his face.

Yume looked at her watch and sighed.

"I've wasted too much time on these useless clubs. I'm going home," she said. "You're still in your costume, Yume-chan..." Haruhi muttered, causing Yume to stop in her tracks.

"You realized just now?" I asked and she nodded and sighed. She walked towards our club room and disappeared. A few minutes later, she walked back out in her usual uniform.

"Here," she said, handing us the paper bag with her costume. "Take care," Hikaru said with a smile as she left. I nudged Hikaru and gave him a playful smirk. As expected, he blushed and turned away. We all laughed and retreated back to the club room to clean up.

xXx

"I'll take my leave now," Haruhi said and we all moaned.

"Can we come with you? Can you take us to that commoner's market again?" we begged and she sighed.

"No but you can have dinner with me and Yume." We all cheered... Well, except for Kyoya and Mori-senpai of course. Hikaru was right, they really were poker faced beasts. Hikaru and I were smiling widely... Well, he was smiling more than I was but I'm sure I knew why. I don't know if he did though.

I'm sure it's simply the L word.

It's definitely not lust, I'll give you that. In my case, it was the H word. I was hungry...

_I'm sorry it's a bit lame guys. I was pretty sleepy when I was writing this. The next chapter might be interesting though, I'm not sure. If you want to Skype me up or something, just search for Pikaroo22 ^_^_


	15. Chapter 15

Yume's POV (this is quite short but you guys will hate me anyways ^_^)

_*knock knock*_

Obviously enough, there was a knock on the door. I knew that Haruhi was coming over for dinner and she recently texted me how the boys wanted to eat over so I cooked more. I suppose it was more than enough. I mean... that was a lot of steak to cook...

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Konnichiwa!" Honey-senpai said, acting tough with his chest out and such. I chukled and moved over so they could all enter.

"Is my nose decieving me or is that steak I smell?" Tamaki asked and I nodded. "With some strawberry cake," I added and Honey-senpai jumped five feet into the air. I laughed but then noticed Hikaru staring at me.

"Uhh... i-is there something on my face or anything?" I asked, feeling a bit concious. Hikaru suddenly looked away and shook his head.

"N-no, it's nothing." I blushed and looked away so he wouldn't notice. I led the group into the dinning room and we all dug in.

"Itadakimasu," I muttered and started eating. The boys ate like beasts, as usual. I blushed as Hikaru complimented my food.

"You'll make a great wife," he said with a wide smile. I blushed and looked away. "A-arigato..." I caught a glimpse of him blushing as well. My heart started beating irregularly. I didn't know what it meant though. After dinner, the guys wanted to cool off so they, once again, played out on the streets with Haruhi trying to calm them down. As usual, I was leaning on the rail with Hikaru on my side.

We were silent for quite a while and I was thankful. I needed to reflect.

First of all, I have no idea why my heart is beating to fast, especially when I'm with the hosts. Maybe it's arrythmia... I don't even know the correct spelling...

Second, I always catch Hikaru blushing when he's looking at me. Maybe he's feeling embarassed from the time he accidentally kissed me? There goes that rapid heart beat again... Damn this...

Third, I also blush when Hikaru blushes. I don't know why, I just do! Maybe there's some logical explanation to this. Perhaps it's some scientific connection between me and him? I actually doubt it...

I think it's something else...

Definitely something else. But how do I know what it is?

"Y-Yume?" Hikaru asked and I turned to him, noticing how he was blushing once again. I blushed as well. I don't know, natural reaction I guess...

"Am I the only one feeling awkward?" he asked, looking up at the sky and I blushed.

"By awkward, you mean.."

"You know, ast heart beat, sudden blushing, and glimpses of what happened when we accidentally... kissed..." I blushed more than I already was.

"To be honest, no. You're not the only one experiancing that," I said with a small smile. At least I'm not crazy to be experiancing these weird things.

"I honsetly don't know why these several emotions just come rushing in when you're around. Call me a dense person but I seriously have no idea what's going on. It's as if there's this happy yet confusing feeling inside of me that sends butterflies to my stomach. I thought of things recently like how they couldn't be something important but... here I am, absolutely doubting it."

There was a moment of silence. The two stood in the night, the evening breeze passing by.

"You guys seem a bit bothered," Haruhi said from down the street. We leaned down to see her clearly and saw that she had a playful smirk on her lips. Now what's that supposed to mean. I raised a brow but she just laughed it off and turned back to the other hosts.

I then heard Hikaru chuckle. I looked at him, feeling confused. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, I've been feeling the same way you have been for quite a while now. It's all clear to me now and I'm pretty sure about what I'm feeling right now."

I had no idea what the conversation could be heading towards. He just chuckled and said things... words that made my heart beat quickly once again. I honestly have no idea what's going on.

"Call me cliche but I think I know where all these feelings are leading to," Hikaru said with a small smile and a shaky voice. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Yume... I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Yume's POV

Is he freaking serious?!

Did he really just say that?!

I mean, maybe I'm going crazy...

I heard him say it but I'm not quite sure...

I feel a bit shaken, I'm going hysterical...

Did Hikaru just say he loves me?!

"P-please say something..." he said, looking down at the floor while clutching the rail. I looked down as well, my heart beating fast.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He looked at me, dumbfounded. I know, it's a really stupid question! But what can I do?! I was shocked!

"I'm guessing I'm getting rejected," Hikaru said with a sad chuckle. I felt bad.

"I'm not rejecting you," I said. "I'm just... speechless. I don't know," I said with a sigh.

"To be honest, I've been confessed to several times now. All of them said they had a crush on me and the likes."

"Let me guess, they broke your heart?" Hikaru asked and I shook my head. "Quite the opposite. I turned them all down because they all based their confession on a small crush. I was more serious about my academics and the business my parents handed to me. Plus, I couldn't see the point in trying something I had no interest in."

I sighed once more and looked up at the sky.

"I can't figure this out, to be honest. It's hard to think it through with my heart beating a beat too fast for comfort and my mind bring bombarded with things that I only thought of now."

Hikaru looked at me in confusion. "So love was never an option for you? It never really crossed your mind?"

"It did once but the down side of it is that I only thought of it in a negative point of view. The obstacles, the fights, the jealousy, and the possibility of me being obliterated by a heartbreak." Hikaru chuckled at my used of the word obliterate. I was glad he could manage one since it was a bit of a tense situation.

"As far as I remember, I never fell in love before. I have no idea what it is, what it feels like, or how to know that it is love... Right now, I just don't know what to do."

"So it's a 'no'?" he asked and I smiled. "It's a 'give me some time to understand'."

Suddenly, Tamaki called out to us.

"Oi! Hikaru! It's getting late, time to go home," he said with a smile. Hikaru sighed and stood up straight, facing me.

"I'm sorry if what I said earlier bothered you," he said with a sad look on his face. I frowned and shook my head.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out for his brother. "Could you get my jacket inside?" Hikaru sighed once again.

I looked down, suddenly feeling guilty. I entered my apartment with Hikaru on my tail and I waited by the door as he grabbed Kaoru's jacket. Before he stepped outside the door, he stood in front of me, looking deep into my eyes.

"This is the second time I've fallen in love... The first time, it was a mess for me, I had no idea what was going on inside of me. It turns out, it was nothing but a small crush but it gave me an idea of what love is."

_I have no idea where Hikaru is going with this now..._

"I thought I was going crazy. Everything felt so different that I didn't realize that it was all an illusion. But at least I discovered a few things."

_My heart was beating faster than it was before..._

"I felt weird. I even thought there was something wrong with my body."

_I feel like I could collapse any time now..._

"I was never honest with my feelings before. I couldn't speak up but of course, it was just a crush. But whatever I'm feeling now is on a whole other level."

_I feel dizzy. Everything feels so wrong... but right..._

"When I met you, it was all ridiculously fast heartbeats. So fast I thought I was about to have a heart attack."

_I'm about to burst..._

"I'm always at a loss for words. It all feels so wrong that it's right. I look at your face and feel so calm and aloof and at the same time, I feel so rushed for conversation starters just so you would notice me."

_The feel of his eyes set on mine is making me so nervous but so calm..._

"I'm definitely sure of what I feel about you. It's just a hunch but there's probably 45% the feeling is mutual. I'm confused too, I guess, but things are clear to me."

_Why is he leaning in?_

"Hopefully you won't get mad at me. I just hope this helps."

And suddenly, my heart stops. Everything went white. I was being sucking into an abyss of complete and utter bliss.

My eyes widened as Hikaru pressed his lips onto mine. His eyes were closed. He looked so calm while I, however, am going crazy.

Hikaru pulled away, paused for a while, then chuckled. I was con

fused and was suddenly feeling panicked.

"You look so cute when you're blushing," Hikaru muttered but I heard it loud and clear. I looked down, feeling my heartbeat quickly pick up its pace.

"You're still going to school, right?" Hikaru asked and I looked up. "W-why would you ask that?" I asked.

"I'm just afraid that things are going to be super awkward between us that you wouldn't attend club meetings anymore," he said looking down with a small and sad smile.

"Well, I gotta get going. The guys probably fell asleep in the car," he said and started heading for the door. I swallowed hard and grabbed Hikaru's arm.

"I... I'll try to give you an answer soon," I said, feeling a bit speechless. Hikaru just smiled.

"Please don't pressure yourself. I wouldn't want you forcing yourself to find something likable in me just so you won't hurt me. Take your time."

And with that, he closed the door and left. I slid down against the wall and fell on my knees.

But I DO find everything about Hikaru... likable. I sighed and pressed my fingers onto my lips. It still felt warm and I swear, my heart is beating a billion times a second. And how could things NOT feel awkward now? He wants an answer from me but how can I just stand there in the same room as he is without thinking of whatever went down tonight...

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long. I was... occupied. Anyways, please freely give your reviews, I appreciate them ^_^ and honestly, I'm starting to doubt this story is actually liked by you amazing humans... Unless you're not human, you're amazing either way. Wanna skype me up or contact me? just place it on your review and I'll talk to you :)**


End file.
